


Irredeemable

by formalizing



Category: Lord of War (2005)
Genre: Drug Addiction, M/M, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-13
Updated: 2006-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27633641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/formalizing/pseuds/formalizing
Summary: In a business where you never quite knew where you stood on the moral ground, Yuri knew that this, at least this one thing, was indisputably wrong.
Relationships: Yuri Orlov/Vitaly Orlov
Kudos: 1





	Irredeemable

It was wrong.

In a business where you never quite knew where you stood on the moral ground, Yuri knew that this, at least this one thing, was indisputably wrong. With everything else--the gun-running, the cheating, the fake papers and double, triple, quadruple lives--he could rationalize it. At least to the point where he could accept it. And once he accepted it, others would follow his lead, gratefully relieved of the burden of justifying it for themselves.

Behind it all, there was the simple truth that if he didn't supply the guns, someone else would. Even in a world without Yuri Orlov, the guns would find their way into the hands of those who shouldn't have them. Lives would still be lost, villages razed to the ground, bloody rebellions would rise or be quashed; war doesn't stop for the loss of one man.

There's always some new name waiting to come up, some new palm held out for a payday. 

There was just one thing--a heavy, one-word sin--that kept him awake at night. For all the nights he had lain awake pondering the problem, he was no closer to a solution. It was wrong, plain and simply, and nothing Yuri could say would change it. And so he didn't say anything at all.

After all, what business was it of anyone else's if he liked to fuck his little brother?

When it started, it wasn't intentional; these things seldom were. They'd both been high--Vitaly more so than Yuri, as was the usual. The cocaine and the success of a sale, the heat and smell of sweat in their hotel room--they hadn't been in their right minds. Yuri only remembered a kiss and the feeling, the white-hot perfection, of being buried deep inside his brother.

It was probably the first time in recent memory that he'd fucked someone and not pasted Ava Fontaine's face over theirs in his mind.

The rest of the night was a blur, moments missing from his memory, but he awoke the next morning on the floor between the two beds, naked and hung over, to find that Vitaly was gone.

When he found him, days later, it was evident that either Vitaly remembered nothing of that night, or he remembered everything. Yuri didn't ask, and Vitaly was in no state to tell, too busy detailing to him the route he planned to take in conquering his cocaine outline of the Ukraine, laid out neatly on the table.

When Vitaly gripped his thigh in the limousine, parked outside the rehab center, Yuri knew. His hand was just a little too high, a sure grip that spoke of familiarity. Vitaly remembered that night, possibly in greater detail than Yuri himself.

" _Please, Yuri_ ," he said, his voice a shaky, desperate sound that Yuri could only vaguely remember pleading for other things. 

When Vitaly's hand slid upwards, over the crotch of his pants, gripping the zipper and pulling it slowly down, Yuri didn't stop him. He relied on the heavy tint of the windows to shield them from view as his brother got to his knees between his legs--confident that even if it didn't, the amount of cash he'd dropped to get Vitaly through the doors would sufficiently blind them anyway.

He wove his fingers through long hair and sighed as Vitaly wrapped his lips around his cock. It was sticky-hot and sloppy with inexperience, but with Vitaly looking up at him, mouth split wide and choking as he tried to take even more, it was somehow perfect.

Vitaly swallowed his come just as eagerly as he snorted the small hit of cocaine Yuri tipped out onto the seat afterwards.

"You're a good brother, Yuri," Vitaly said as he was led away, traces of white still around his nose and Yuri's cock still spit-wet in his pants as the door closed behind him.

This was the one sin he couldn't bury. He knew what his brother's mouth looked like bruised and slicked with his come, knew that he wanted nothing more than to see how he looked with his legs spread, how his voice would sound breathless and crying out "brother" as he came.

There was no spinning this, no coming back from it; he was finally irredeemable.


End file.
